


It's Only Me

by PixeledAtom



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Lutecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked who I think made the first move if the Luteces were to be together romantically and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Me

It was past midnight and Rosalind was reading a book while she sat on a chair beside her bed. She was still in her work clothes minus the blazer. Her dress shirt was unbuttoned just a little above her chest and her necktie was not tied and just hung around her neck. When she heard the sound of the bedsheets ruffling, she lowered her book on her lap and lowered her reading glasses as she turned her head to face her bed. There was a man lying there in his pajamas and he had been tossing and turning for a while now but aside from that, his condition was stable. He had been bleeding through his nose profusely since coming over to Rosalind’s reality a couple of weeks ago and Rosalind had been taking care of him since then. She had even convinced Comstock to let her take a break from her work to take care of him. Two heads were better than one after all and even better when they were equally great minds. He had agreed to work with them before so she didn’t have any doubts about him especially when they were technically one and the same.  
  
He was breathing heavily and sweating now and his hands were on his throbbing head. Rosalind caught a glimpse of red dripping out of his nose as he lie there. Rosalind immediately set aside her book on the bedside table and stood up from her seat.  
  
 _“Robert,”_ she called out, but he did not respond. _“Robert,”_ she called again as she stretched out her hand to touch him and at the touch of her fingertips his eyes opened almost instantaneously.  
  
He struggled to get up from bed to sit upright but Rosalind had assisted him then pulled out a handkerchief from her pockets. She wrapped two fingers in it before she dabbed them over the trail of blood that escaped his nose. As she lightly dabbed the blood away, her eyes were fixed onto the man she was taking care of. He did not see her look at him as his eyes were closed and he was far too focused on the throbbing pain in his head all while sweating and breathing quite heavily.  
  
 _“Here,”_ said Rosalind as she handed him her handkerchief which he weakly took.  
  
Rosalind stood up and walked towards a table near the door which had a pitcher of water sitting on it. She poured some water in a glass then picked that up so she could bring it to him. His eyes were half-opened and his mind wasn’t at the best state just yet so she brought the glass of water near his lips and helped him drink it all up. A moment after, the man’s breathing was back to normal and he stopped bleeding as well though his body was still sweaty from the whole ordeal.  
  
 _“Are you alright now?”_ Rosalind asked.  
  
“No,” he breathed. “But I will be.”  
  
 _“It’s been two weeks,”_ Rosalind pointed out.  
  
“Now you’re having doubts?” he weakly replied as he turned his head to face her. “I will be fine.”  
  
 _“I don’t like the prospect of killing myself from a failed experiment,”_  
  
“Neither do I,”  
  
He never really had a chance to have a good look at Rosalind since he had been mostly unconscious since coming over to her reality. Only now did he get the chance to see her with clarity. They looked very much alike alright. From their pale freckled skin to their bright copper hair; the only difference was that hers was much longer that she could put it up into a French twist bun while he had your ordinary clean cut hairstyle. Their blue eyes were as blue as the ocean but he noticed that she had dark rings around her eyes presumably caused by not getting enough sleep.  
  
“Have you slept?” he asked.  
  
 _“I’ve dozed off many times, I don’t have the time to actually sleep,”_ she replied. _“Not in your condition,”_  
  
“And what of your condition?”  
  
 _“I will be fine,”_ she told him. _“You, however, are an anomaly in this reality.”_  
  
“You should still get some rest,” he told her. “How will you take care of me if you don’t care of yourself?”  
  
 _“Technically I am,”_ she jested in a monotonous voice.  
  
He sighed but formed a small smile before asking,  
  
“This is your bedroom isn’t it?” he scanned the room with his eyes; it was his first time seeing it with conscious mind. “Where did you sleep if I’m here?”  
  
 _“Sometimes I doze off in that chair,”_ she gestured at the empty chair just beside his bed. _“Sometimes down in the laboratory.”_  
  
“Even I take a break from my experiments when I can,” he said. “I can’t work if I’m dead.”  
  
 _“You’re a man, I’m a woman. I can’t afford to take a break, I’ll take my chances,”_ she replied sternly.  
  
“Right,” he said, dropping the topic before he gets on her bad side.  
  
He removed the blankets over his body and set them aside. He sat on the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor before standing up. He stretched his body a bit and he felt sore from being bedridden for days now.  
  
 _“What are you going to do?”_ Rosalind asked, looking up at him. He didn’t realize how much shorter she actually was. She carried an aura that made her feel like she was bigger than anyone else and he felt that the first time he ever saw her through the tear that they made possible. When he laid eyes on her, he thought about how beautiful she was. When she laid eyes on him, she thought about the many possibilities this could mean for the both of them and their careers. He knew that right away because while he was still marvelling at their discovery, she was already one step ahead and was already thinking about how to further develop it. That was one of the reasons why he felt so compelled to cross over her reality even though it was reckless and risky. He was doubtful at first but that doubt eventually subsided. He felt like he could trust her, and why not? They were one and the same. He broke away from his thoughts when he felt his ear getting tugged.  
  
“That hurt! What was that for?” he asked Rosalind as he rubbed his ear.  
  
 _“I thought your hearing was impaired,”_ she replied. _“Well, what were you going to do then,”_  
  
“I was going to let you get some rest,” he told her as he gestured at her bed. “I’ll rouse you when I feel like I’m dying.”  
  
 _“And if you die before you get to rouse me?”_ Rosalind raised an eyebrow at him as she folded her arms.  
  
“Here’s to hoping I don’t.”  
  
 _“There’s nothing to do right now though,”_ said Rosalind. _“Just get back to bed, we’ll talk more in the morning.”_  
  
She walked towards her armoire and opened it. The inside was filled with clothes of a similar dull palette as the ones she usually wore and she had a couple more of her work clothes in there. She had a few fancy clothing for gatherings that she may be forced to attend but she’d rather not have the need to wear any of them. After going through her clothes she found what she was looking for and she took out a plain white nightgown from its hanger.  
  
“Where am I sleeping then?” he asked as he saw Rosalind take out her sleepwear.  
  
 _“Here,”_ Rosalind shrugged then looked at him as if he asked a stupid question.  
  
“Here? With you?” he asked to make sure then sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
 _“I can’t take my eyes away from you until I’m certain your condition is stable, I hope you don’t mind,”_ she said as she disappeared behind her three-fold screen.  
  
“Well, not at all,” he replied uncertainly. “Don’t you think...”  
  
 _“Think what?”_ she asked from behind the screen. _“It’s only me.”_  
  
“Right,”  
  
Moments later Rosalind reappeared before him from behind the screen wearing her long-sleeved nightgown. She walked towards her vanity and sat down the chair to fix her hair. She removed the bobby pins from her hair and straightened it out with her fingers before brushing. He was still seated on the bed behind Rosalind, watching her figure from behind.  
  
“Do you not find this arrangement you’re proposing… odd... at all?” he asked as he looked at her in the eyes through her reflection in the mirror.  
  
 _“We are one and the same, Robert,”_ she replied. _“Instead of asking me, I believe you should be asking yourself why exactly would you find it odd in the first place.”_  
  
“I...you’re right,” he replied with slight embarrassment.  
  
 _“Besides, the only person I can trust is myself,”_ she said as she placed down her brush. She remained seated in her place as she turned her body around to face him.  
  
“Oddly enough, I agree completely,” he replied. Rosalind then got up on her feet and stood right in front of him.  
  
 _“It’s not so odd when it’s only me,”_ she told him with a smile then placed two fingers underneath his chin and flicked him up lightly. A small smile formed on his face as he looked up at her.   
 _“Now go on, we’ll have much to talk about in the morning, and we’ll have to get you new some new clothes if you’re to stay here.”_  
  
He did not argue any further and got in bed. Though he had been bedridden for days he still felt exhausted after waking up. At least now he’ll actually be sleeping instead of just being unconscious. He moved at the left side of the bed to make room for Rosalind who followed him to bed.  
  
 _“Turn off the lights will you?”_ Rosalind asked as she tucked herself in and pulled the covers over her. He did what she asked and turned off the floor lamp near them. Rosalind turned her back on him so she doesn’t trespass on his side of the bed so he turned his back on her as well.  
  
After some moments he found himself unable to sleep. Rosalind hadn’t been moving since he turned off the lights so he assumed she must still be sleeping. He rolled over to face the other direction. It was dark so he couldn’t really see but he assumed he would have been staring at her back if he could.  
  
 _“Robert?”_ came Rosalind’s voice in the darkness. _“Are you alright? I felt you shuffling,”_  
  
“I am, I just couldn’t sleep is all,” he replied.  
  
 _“Anything I could do to help?”_ she asked and as soon as she said those words something came to his mind. He pondered for a moment if he should let her know. It was only him though, and it was only her, so he thought she probably wouldn’t mind. He then stretched his left hand forward and searched for her body in the darkness. He managed to place his hand over her waist then he moved his body closer to her.  
  
 _“Robert?”_ she said with a tone of surprise.  
  
“It’s only me,” he replied.  
  
He prepared himself for the possibility of her pushing him away, but she didn’t. Instead, she rolled over to face him then moved her body upwards a little so that she was at a higher position than she was. He felt her arm brush against the top of his head so he raised his head a little to give way to her arm. She buried her fingers through his hair as she wrapped his arm around his head. Her other arm was wrapped on his body and she pressed herself closer to him. His head was close to her chest now then he rested his head against it as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. In their position right there, they felt quite comfortable.  
  
“Thank you,” he absentmindedly uttered.  
  
 _“Anything for you,”_ she replied before the two of them finally fell asleep.


End file.
